List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters
This is a list of the characters who appear in the series Axis Powers Hetalia, created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Axis Powers North Italy (Veneziano) Main article: Feliciano Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa, Aki Kanada (Chibitalia) The title character of the series. He is a energetic yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obsessed with pasta. He is the grandson of Ancient Rome, who was once the strongest nation in the world. Germany Main article: Ludwig *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto A strict and rule-abiding soldier, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of oranges (tomatoes in the published manga and anime). Despite their differences, he has become rather close to the carefree Italy. Japan Main article: Honda Kiku *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi, Ai Iwamura (Young Japan) The third and final member of the Axis Powers, recruited by Germany. He is mysterious and quiet, yet hard-working. Allied Forces America Main article: Alfred F.Jones *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, Ai Iwamura (Young America) A loud, energetic man who happens to always have his nose in others' business. He's obsessed with freedom, justice, and superheroes, as well as hamburgers. England/United Kingdom Main article: Arthur Kirkland *Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged older brother figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. Though he is technically the United Kingdom (as evidenced by his flag), he is often referred to as simply England in most translations (though merchandise refers to him as UK, due to the Japanese word Igirisu being used for both terms). He is mentioned to have an older brother representing Scotland, who regularly bullied him in their childhood. France Main article: Francis Bonnefoy *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England for the longest time. He can often be seen streaking or making inappropriate advances on others. China Main article: Wang Yao *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida The oldest of all the nations and the eldest "brother" to the other Asian characters. He tends to end his sentences with the "-aru" suffix. Russia Main article: Ivan Braginski *Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato A large, intimidating nation with the cruelty of a child, Russia has mentally cracked from his history of war and bloodshed. Europe South Italy (Romano) Main article: Lovino Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa The older brother of North Italy. He has an inferiority complex, and hates both Germany and France. He is kind to women, but not very social to other men. Spain Main article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo *Voiced by: Go Inoue Romano's childhood caretaker, who was once a powerful nation until England and America drove him to poverty. Though he is affectionate towards Romano, the other isn't too warm towards him. Austria Main article: Roderich Edelstein *Voiced by: Akira Sasanuma, Aki Kanada (Young Austria) A young master who loves the piano and was once married to Hungary. He helped raise the younger Italy, when he became property of the Holy Roman Empire. Hungary Main article:Elizabeta Héderváry *Voiced by: Michiko Neya A tomboyish woman who was once married to Austria, and has a cast-iron frying pan that she carries around with her as a weapon. Poland Main article: Feliks Łukasiewicz *Voiced by: Kazutada Tanaka The cross-dressing "valley boy" partner of Lithuania, he was a super nation until he became annexed by Russia and the two were split apart. Prussia Main article: Gilbert Beilschmidt *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The older brother of Germany and grandson of Germania, who'll do anything to become strong. Switzerland Main article: Vash Zwingli *Voiced by: Romi Park A xenophobic, reclusive former mercenary who is overprotective of his Alps. Liechtenstein Main article: Liechtenstein *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya The adoptive younger sister of Switzerland, who once lived a difficult life. Belgium Main article: Belgium A little-seen female character that not much is known about. She has an older brother, Holland, and another sibling (whose gender was not stated) representing Luxembourg. Holland The older brother of Belgium. He has so far only appeared in silhouette in the series, but is said to be a very tall and strong man, who likes really young women and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. He once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". Belarus Main article: Natalia Arlovskaya *Voiced by: Urara Takano Russia's younger sister, who wishes to marry him someday (though he fears her). Ukraine Main article: Ukraine *Voiced by: Yuki Masuda The other, elder sister of Russia with a large heart (and chest). Bulgaria A character who has only briefly appeared in one strip so far and has yet to be profiled. In his debut appearance, he bullies Italy despite being an ally of his and Germany's, stating that something about Italy's face made him feel compelled to beat him up. Moldova A character who has only appeared once so far, in a chibi illustration in the strip In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy. Czech Republic/Czechoslovakia A character that has appeared in a sketch sheet, but who has yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork. One possible design had him as a bearded man, while the other designs showed him to be clean-shaven and appearing to be younger. A child version of the character is also depicted. Besides Himaruya wondering what design to use, it is noted that he wavered between calling him simply Czech (for the Republic) and Czechoslovakia on the design sheet. It remains to be seen which name will be used for the character, and if a Slovakia character will exist as well. Nordic Europe Sweden Main article: Berwald Oxenstierna *Voiced by: Keikou Sakai A tall, silent nation who considers Finland to be his "wife". Though he appears to be intimidating and difficult to understand, he is actually very playful deep down. Finland Main article: Tino Väinämöinen *Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima Sweden's "wife", who denies having such a connection to him. Out of the five Nordics, he has suffered the most hardships. Denmark Main article: Denmark A powerful Nordic nation who once had control over Sweden and Finland. He considers himself to be very close to Norway, though the other feels differently. He is often depicted with an axe in artwork. Norway Main article: Norway A mysterious and reclusive Nordic, often seen with a nisse and described as being able to see other mythical creatures. Like Hong Kong, he has a distinct lack of facial expressions and outward emotion. Iceland Main article: Iceland A character with a cool exterior, who is hot-blooded and passionate deep down. He is treated kindly by Russia, but he can't help but feel suspicious. Mediterranean Nations Greece Main article: Heracles Karpusi *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka A man with a love for philosophy, as well as cats. He doesn't get along very well with Turkey. His mother was known as Ancient Greece, and he often sleeps in and excavates the ruins of her civilization, refusing to build anything new where they stood. Turkey Main article: Sadiq Adnan Once known as the Ottoman Empire and having had control of the younger Greece for a long time, he is a competitive type and fought frequently with Greece. The two still quarrel even after having settled on a cease-fire. Egypt Main article: Gupta Muhammad Hassan A character that briefly appeared in the original webcomic, but rarely shows up in the later installments and published manga. His mother, Ancient Egypt, was a love interest for Rome. Cyprus A peace-loving nation who was once under the control of England, he is now fought over by both Greece and Turkey. He has only been mentioned in the original Hetalia drama CD, Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, and his design has yet to be revealed. The Turkish Republic Of Northern Cyprus A character who has only appeared in the official Hetalia trading card game and the independent drama CD, having not yet made any appearance in the manga. He appears to be a small child, and dresses very similarly to Turkey (who is the only one that recognizes him as a nation). Baltic Nations Note: Although the three characters are referred to as "brothers" at times, it is to be noted that they are not actually siblings and don't recognize each other as family Lithuania Main article: Toris Lorinaitis *Voiced by: Ken Takeuchi The partner of Poland, who became the property of Russia for some time. He is often intimidated by Russia, though he gets along well with America and Poland. Estonia Main article: Eduard Von Bock *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The studious middle "brother" of the Baltics, he has the most luck in avoiding Russia and problems due to his wit. Latvia Main article: Raivis Galante *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2), Kazutada Tanaka (anime series) The youngest of the Baltics, and the most sensitive. Asian Nations South Korea Main article: Im Yong Soo The (apparent) youngest of the Asian nations, he often claims responsibility for others' work and shows his affection for his family in bizarre ways. He seems to have a romantic interest for his brothers China and Japan. Hong Kong Main article: Hong Kong An Asian nation character with thick eyebrows, which he acquired due to England putting a curse on him. Due to his lack of expression, it is hard to tell how he is actually feeling and what he is thinking. Taiwan Main article: Taiwan The only female Asian character introduced so far, she is said to be a nervous but stubborn type. A chibi sketch of her by Himaruya reveals that she has a flower-shaped birthmark (or tattoo) on her left thigh. Thailand A newly-introduced character who has yet to appear in the actual strip. He is said to be fun-loving, and has the verbal tic of saying "Ana~". Vietnam A female character who appeared in older Himaruya sketches, she has yet to be officially introduced in the series or its merchandise. She is shown wielding a rice paddle, and has her hair put back in a long ponytail. Tibet A character who briefly appeared in some sketches and the strip The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, who has yet to get an official profile of any sort. He is depicted as a bald monk. In the anime adaptation of Teensy Japan, he was replaced with a talking panda. Mongolia An Asian character who has only appeared in a sketch at the end of The Story Of China And Teensy Japan and a chibi sketch of the Asian Nations group. He appears to look somewhat similar to Thailand, having short dark hair and wearing glasses. Mongolia is said to have bullied Hungary in her youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). Other Nations Canada Main article: Matthew Williams *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi The brother of America, who is often forgotten or mistaken for him by other nations. He has a tough side that shows when he is criticizing his brother, America. This is shown in a comic strip when he yelled at America for three or more hours about all of America's faults. He has a pet polar bear named Kumajirou Cuba Main article: Cuba A nation who doesn't get along well with America. However, he is friends with Canada. Seychelles Main article: Seychelles *Voiced by: Megumi Takamoto A cheerful island girl, first introduced in the Gakuen Hetalia game and usually seen holding a fish. Her classmates in the game are named after other African territories: Kenya, Uganda, Zimbabwe, Botswana, Ghana, Cabinda, Guinea-Bissau, Congo, Sahara, and Ethiopia. She is barely known throughout the world. Sealand Main article: Peter Kirkland *Voiced by: Ai Orikasa The younger brother to England, Sealand vows to be recognized as an actual nation someday, even though he is a sea fort that England built in 1944. After selling himself on Ebay, he was adopted by Finland and Sweden. Australia A recently-designed character who has yet to show up in official works. He apparently owns a pet koala. He has thick eyebrows, a bandage across his nose, and appears to have two ahoges sticking up from his head. Empires and Ancient Nations Ancient Rome/Roman Empire Main article: Ancient Rome *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda The grandfather to both Italy brothers, he was the strongest nation in the world but withered and eventually died. Germania Main article: Germania The grandfather of Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, and others, he was once Rome's bodyguard but became his enemy at some point. He is said to have delivered the killing blow to Rome, before dying himself some time later. Holy Roman Empire Main article: Holy Roman Empire *Voiced by: Jun Konno The childhood love of Italy, who tried to become a powerful nation but failed and vanished, presumably having died in the war he went to. Saxony and Bavaria Two other grandchildren of Germania, who were briefly mentioned in a summary in the events of the "War Of Austrian Succession". They have also appeared as background characters in Prussia's Diary Of The Awesome Me segments (in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series). Saxony also appeared in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. Feudal Territories Of Japan These characters have appeared in the currently-unfinished story The World At War And The Fool Of Owari, representing the different territories of feudal Japan: *'Aizu' *'Mito' *'Osaka' *'Sendai' *'Owari' *'Kanazawa' While Aizu and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!), the other four have only appeared in this unfinished story so far. Ancient Greece/Byzantine Empire The mother of Greece, described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she was "scary". She had a troubling internal struggle which lead to her becoming the Byzantine Empire. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Magyar A male relative of Hungary and an enemy to Ancient Greece/Byzantine. He trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. Miscellaneous Characters United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N. Tony An extra-terrestrial friend of America, who can't stand England and refers to him as a "limey". Hanatamago The pet dog of Sweden and Finland. Finland's original names for the dog included "Go For It, Bomber", "Bloody Hanatamago", "Cheese Castle", "Struggling Boy", "Sardine Picnic", "Mokko-chan", "Salmijiro", and "Pylory-chan". In some character sketches of Finland, Hanatamago is shown to wear matching hats with his owner's outfits. Kumajirou Canada's talking pet polar bear, who even forgets about Canada's name and existence itself. In return, Canada keeps forgetting the bear's exact name. Shinatty-chan A middle-aged man in a "Hello Kitty" knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. Pochi-kun A small dog, owned by Japan. Picardy A character who has only appeared in the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is an aspiring photographer hired by France to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage). Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime